Amor del bueno
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Después de la traición fuiste la unica que me mantuvo vivo. Y el seguir vivo me hizo ver que tenía otra oportunidad...la cuál no iba a desaprovechar.


**Haré una rápida aparición por aquí. Ok, éste me quedó un poco corto pero es que de la nada me agarra la inspiración y quise subirlo, Naruto no me pertenece o si no obvia y definitivamente Shikamaru estaría casado con Ino y tal vez Iruka estaría con Shizune.**

-…Me alegro que ya estés bien pero… ¿Para qué querías verme, Shika?- Un mes atrás Shikamaru Nara regresaba de una difícil misión en la Aldea del Agua, ya llevaba mucho tiempo de relación con Temari quien estaba en Konoha por asuntos de los próximos exámenes de Chunnin y para ayudarle a Tsunade con el papeleo.

Llegó a la casa donde se hospedaba siempre que venía, gracias a sus buenas estrategias regresó un día antes de lo esperado. Estaba a punto de tocar la puerta pero también tenía su lado romántico y pensó que sería mejor darle una sorpresa. Sabía que Temari siempre dejaba una copia de su llave en una maceta a lado de la puerta. La tomó y abrió la puerta. Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto la de su habitación. Subió las escaleras en silencio y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe.

-¡Volví!... ¿Qué?...- LO que menos esperaba, una de sus pesadillas más temidas exactamente frente a sus ojos; Temari acostada en su cama y con la playera un poco abierta con un ninja de los alrededores encima de ella. Temari aventó a un lado cualquiera al ninja.

-¡SHIKAMARU! Yo te explico.

-Ino…tú…a pesar de conocernos de tantos años **entraste a mi vida cuando me moría, **y nunca te lo confesé pero desde muy niños te **metiste** **entre mis pupilas.**

-Shika… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pero es que no entiendo, saliste con Temari.

-Sí, fui un tonto, intenté querer a alguien más en mi cabeza para sacarte a ti pero sin querer **te fui queriendo a diario, **más y más cada hora que pasaba, **sin una ley, sin un horario. **Tenía miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué? Yo nunca te haría daño y lo sabes.- Dijo Ino tomándolo de las manos.

-Créeme que **nadie lo buscaba.**- Rió levemente y prosiguió.- Te parecerá tonto pero desde que teníamos doce años cada día que te veía gritándole a medio mundo, sonriendo o como fuera me repetía que **en el destino estaba** **que fueras para mi. **Pero después me fui quitando esas ideas, sólo querías a Sasuke y te amaba tanto que no quería que lo que te dijera cambiara nuestra amistad, mi único deseo era ver esa sonrisa en tu cara todos los días y si Uchiha era el que las provocaba ni había nada que hacer.

-Pero cuando se fue dejé de quererlo, crecí y me convencí de que sólo fue un capricho de niños.- Ino lo miró a los ojos pero Shikamaru los desvió, unas cuántas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas debido a aquel movimiento.

**-**Después salió el rumor desde que éramos gennin de que lago traía con Temari, lo más probable es que haya dejado influenciar por aquellos comentarios, vi que tu eras una meta inalcanzable, solo pensé "Ino nunca estaría conmigo, no creo que le agrade la idea de salir con un viejo en cuerpo de joven, **pero Cupido se apiadó de mi **y puedo intentar querer a Temari."… lo sé, una decisión estúpida más en mi vida, la primera fue no pelear por ti, y darme por derrotado sin haber empezado una batalla.

-Todavía no puedo creer lo que te hizo esa bruja. No es tan lista como todos creen, debe ser una verdadera estúpida por haberte dejado, a ti que eres de las mejores personas que puede haber en este mundo. Chicos como tu hay cada cien años.

-¿Enserio crees eso?- Le preguntó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Acaso me ves cara de mentirosa? Lo digo MUY enserio.

-Ahora que…estamos así en confianza creo que tengo que decirte algo que…me callé por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué es? - Ino tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se veía algo nerviosa y sus manos temblaban levemente, esto Shikamaru lo notó y apretó un poco las manos de la rubia las cuales en ningún momento las soltó, con ese gesto le transmitió toda su confianza para que pudiera hablar, y al parecer funcionó.

**- **El día que la noticia de tu noviazgo con Temari se corrió por la Aldea…yo.

-¿Tu qué?

-…Ese día me dirigía a tu casa para…d-decirte que, bueno…PARA DECLARARME pues. Supe que lo de Sasuke era puro capricho porque mis sentimientos hacia ti me hicieron abrir los ojos, **mojaste de fe mi corazón **porque me hiciste creer de verdad en el amor, ya no podía hacer nada, sería muy egoísta de mi parte. Traté de seguir repitiéndome que no era el final, podríamos seguir siendo amigos y compañeros. **Ahogaste mis miedos **en cada entrenamiento y misión pero también me enseñaste a que los errores no son el fin del mundo, por un tiempo seguí normal pero cada vez que los veía juntos….pues, corría para llorar. Aun así de tanto sufrimiento me sentí feliz por ella, tu eras el único que podía ofrecer **amor del bueno **y lo que más quería es que de verdad te valorara.

- Yo no pensé que te afectara, lo siento.

-No tengo nada qué perdonarte, tú no sabías nada. No fue tu culpa.- Así la rubia también soltó una lágrima y terminó de contarle todo.- No le comenté nada de esto a nadie, y de hecho no dormía muy bien que digamos; **me fuiste despertando** **de cada sueño donde estabas tu.**

-Creo que lo que mi problemático padre dice es cierto.

-¿Qué es?

-Él siempre ha dicho que las cosas pasan por algo, por algún motivo en especial, y la gente tiene que buscar esa razón. Si lo mío con Temari no funcionó y ahora tenemos ésta oportunidad…

-¿Quieres…que lo intentemos?

-Nada me haría más feliz pero tu decide.- Ino no tuvo más nada que pensar, se lanzó a los brazos del chico y así permanecieron por un largo tiempo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí.- Dijo Shimakaru soltándose de aquel gesto.

-Porque ES un sí, tonto.

-¿Sabes? Eso que dijiste del amor que podía demostrar…**amor del bueno**…sólo contigo

**A ver si les gustó, un poco más rápido que otros pero es que amo el ShikaIno. La canción "Amor del bueno" es propiedad de Reyli, la historia sí es mía, si la quieren escuchar mientras lo leen está bien (yo lo hice :), Aclaración: Lo que está en negritas es parte de la letra de la canción. Ya me voy pero regreso pronto, paz.**


End file.
